1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control data input apparatus for feeding control data to a variety of electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known heretofore that, a variety of home electronic apparatus such as video tape recorders, television receivers and so forth, have transitionally provided progressive enhancements multiple functions is by the use of program timers. For example, a program reserve function is provided for a video tape recorder by means of a program timer. Generally prior such art multifunctional electronic apparatus are equipped with many switches. For example, setting switches with various functions are provided in addition to the power, switch of the apparatus itself. Moreover, desired functions of the electronic apparatus can be selectively set by actuating such setting switches. Therefore, the procedure for setting the functions for the operation of inputting control data becomes more complicated in accordance with the enhancement of the electronic apparatus by the added functions. In the electronic apparatus of the type mentioned, desired functions are settable by actuating individual setting switches for such functions in the predetermined procedure which conforms to a supplied instruction manual. The control data inputting operation is simplified by the use of a bar code reader or the like.
With the recent development of artificial intelligence commanding the operation of such electronic apparatus can be done by the use of a natural language or human words and, studies are in progress with regard to a man-machine interface based on natural language processing. However, in the present technical stage, the man-machine interface with voice recognition is considered to be far from being able to realize continuous voice recognition of unspecified talkers. Further in the man-machine interface based on experimental-level natural language processing, it is customary to input various control data by the use of a data input unit with a computer type keyboard adapted for inputting alphabetical letters and/or kana characters.
In the electronic apparatus equipped with such highly enhanced multiple functions, the function setting procedure is predetermined and it is necessary to actuate the individual setting switches in accordance with the complicated procedure written in the instruction manual. In case the procedure fails to be executed properly, the correct setting procedure to be started over again. Therefore, it has been impossible heretofore for general users, who are not skilled in manipulating such electronic apparatus, to completely utilize the various functions.
Furthermore, if the electronic apparatus mentioned is furnished with an artificial intelligence for commanding the operation by a man-machine interface based on natural language processing, the complicated manipulation for setting the functions can be eliminated. However, it is still far from the stage of practically applying the man-machine interface with voice recognition. Similarly in the data input apparatus equipped with a computer-type keyboard adapted for inputting alphabetical letters and/or kana characters which is employed in the man-machine interface based on experimental-level natural language processing, it is impossible for general users who are not skilled in manipulating the electronic apparatus to achieve complete manipulation of the electronic apparatus.